Wireless local area networks (Wi-Fi) often use ranging for measuring locations and distances between a station or mobile device (STAs) and an access point. Typically the discovery process is fairly simple and straightforward, since the access points within the wireless local area network transmit a periodic beacon packet. The stations or mobile devices that wish to communicate on the network listen on all the available channels in order to discover all of the access points within a given network geospace. However, in peer-to-peer (P2P) ranging, the discovery process becomes more difficult with the STAs being mobile, hopping in the frequency spectrum, and the potential for STAs to be in sleep mode. It may be desirable to create techniques or systems that improve on any or all of these characteristics.